


Pack, Pup, and Preoccupations

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: trope_bingo, Friendship, Fuinjutsu, Fuinjutsu Gone Wrong, Gen, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Protectiveness, Team, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A long-abandoned fuinjutsu near the abandoned outskirts of Uzushio has effects no one foresaw, leaving Kakashi's student and his mother scrambling to handle him as two decades and more fall away, leaving a confused wolfling who is only happy to be with his pack.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 335
Collections: Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Pack, Pup, and Preoccupations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Age-Up/Age Regression' space on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html)!
> 
> This is a snapshot along similar lines to a larger plotline I have plans to write at some point in the future. . . It begins from a Dog-sensei & Sparklepuppy world, a couple of years on - Sakura has been tagging after Kakashi as his apprentice, and Naruto has been with Jiraiya, as per canon.

Kakashi clung a little tighter to Orochimaru’s shirt, whimpering softly, snuffling, and Sakura’s heart went out to the little boy, as strange as it was to see him as such. Orochimaru rocked him, seemingly absently, stroking his back and brushing a hand through his hair.

He swiftly settled under the caresses, his distressed cries easing, and Sakura studied him from beneath her lashes, trying to settle in her own mind the sight of her _sensei_ as-

A toddler, Sakura thought with a faint hiccup of laughter or hysteria - both - trying to escape. She stifled it as Naruto prodded at his own sensei - _his_ sensei, Sakura noted with vicious bitterness, was _fine_ , if a little ruffled from first being knocked on his ass and secondly tussling with Kakashi coming straight out of the fuinjutsu’s effects and seemingly - understandably - very confused.

“I believe _you_ might have some _explanations_ to lay out for me?” Orochimaru’s voice was low and cold, his eyes sharp as he glared at Jiraiya. Despite his harsh manner, Kakashi was still cradled gently in his arms, clearly comfortable and relaxed there.

Sakura looked from them to Jiraiya - he had been half-sputtering prevarications, but was beginning to recover and also to glare back - and then further, behind Jiraiya, at the huge ‘probably it’s a fuinjutsu’ carved into the rock.

 _Probably_ , Sakura thought, scowling at Jiraiya a little herself; _probably_ hadn’t knocked them all back and left Kakashi-sensei-

Sakura’s eyes returned to Kakashi, the tall, often seemingly unremarkable but endlessly _reassuring_ figure of her sensei shrunk now to a frightened, clingy child.

The carved lines of the fuinjutsu were fully visible now - when Kakashi-sensei had come close, catching Naruto by the collar and hauling him away before he could step on it, it had been half concealed in brush. Concealed enough that Kakashi-sensei hadn’t realised _he_ was about to cross onto it instead, Sakura thought, biting back a whine of her own. She swallowed thickly, eyes on her sensei.

Kakashi nuzzled Orochimaru’s chest beneath his collarbone, still clinging to him. The distress and alarm on his face had eased almost immediately when Orochimaru had appeared, though Sakura had felt like her heart might stop when Kakashi, newly tiny and so _young_ suddenly, had leapt for _Orochimaru_.

Sakura felt as though ice were rushing down her spine, nausea twisting her stomach, as Orochimaru tensed, baring his teeth at Jiraiya in response to another snappishly defensive shout. The air was heavy and thick; not quite killing intent, but certainly full of aggression and anger.

Orochimaru gestured almost imperiously at the fuinjutsu, pointing out acidly that Jiraiya was supposedly an _expert_ , and again demanding an explanation from him, this time-

“Hey!” Sakura said brightly as Jiraiya yelled something about Kakashi’s past and his _father_ and Kakashi stiffened, looking up; Orochimaru’s chakra was growing yet heavier around them. “Kakashi- Kashi-kun,” Sakura caught herself, smiling at Kakashi as he looked at her and then meeting Orochimaru’s eyes warily, taking a step closer to them, “why don’t you and I go over there,” she pointed at the slightly more open field a good distance away but still well within sightline of their current position, “and see if there are any bunnies?”

Kakashi perked up a little, looking curiously at the field and then back at Sakura, and she smiled a little more at him, encouraging and friendly.

Orochimaru’s eyes narrowed, fixed on _her_ now.

Sakura swallowed, trying to suppress nerves. “I think your- Mama,” she said after a hitching pause, recalling what Kakashi had called him, in that sudden, desperate cry as he flung himself at Orochimaru the moment he appeared, “and Jiraiya-san have some things to discuss, maybe,” she shifted anxiously, heart fluttering; it eased a little as Naruto stepped up close beside her, warm and steady, “better said without us?”

“Bunnies?” Kakashi said curiously, and Orochimaru’s sharp expression softened. He brushed a kiss to Kakashi’s brow, and Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned up into it, nuzzling Orochimaru in return. His _mother_ , Sakura reminded herself, Kakashi’s shocking cry for him still fresh in her mind.

“Would you like to go see if there are any there?” Orochimaru asked, running his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, rocking him gently. “Your uncle and I need to . . . _discuss_ some things, indeed.” he said, dry and acidic. “You could go with. . .” he paused.

“Sakura-chan are you sure-” Naruto began, and Sakura nudged him gently, catching his eye and nodding.

“Sakura-chan.” Orochimaru repeated. He beckoned to Sakura just as she dipped her head, and she moved obligingly closer, ignoring Naruto’s sudden sharply-indrawn breath. She kept her eyes on Kakashi’s when he looked back at her, even as she moved to Orochimaru’s side.

Kakashi tilted his head, sniffing, and Sakura smiled a little. He leaned closer, Orochimaru supporting him until he suddenly pounced on Sakura; she caught him carefully, hugging him close, eyes wide. When she looked up Orochimaru’s gaze was piercing, but not so viciously angry.

“Stay close.” Orochimaru instructed, and Sakura nodded hurriedly.

“Yes, Mama.” Kakashi said easily at the same time, and Sakura looked down at him. Orochimaru’s stark white fingers rose into her view, stroking Kakashi’s cheek, and then brushed her shoulder, nudging her away.

“Stay in sight.” Orochimaru ordered, and then turned away. “I’m sure you’ll be safe with Sakura-chan. Be careful and listen.”

Sakura snagged Naruto by the sleeve and dragged him a few steps, hushing him when he asked if they shouldn’t stay closer and ignoring his other questions for the moment. She let go of his jumpsuit a moment later, cradling Kakashi more securely against her chest, though he was holding on quite well himself.

Kakashi snuffled at her collarbone, then stretched up a little further, whuffing just at the base of her neck. Sakura shivered - the puff of his breath tickled - but didn’t pull away. She hefted him up a little higher and smiled down at him when he nosed her neck, then leaned back a bit.

Kakashi made a contemplative sound, sharp eyes fixed on her face. “You smell . . . familiar.” he said dubiously. His little nose twitched beneath his mask.

“Like pack?” Sakura suggested gently, and his expression eased a little as he nodded.

“But I don’t know you.” Kakashi said slowly. “Or. . .” He whined, brow furrowed with confusion.

Sakura’s chest ached. She hugged him tighter and nuzzled his brow affectionately. “It’s all right, Kashi-kun.” she assured him, one hand sliding up to squeeze the nape of his neck as she would with one of the ninken puppies. His whine softened into something easier and more content, and she smiled.

Naruto looked at her over Kakashi’s head, gesturing broadly, and Sakura cocked her head, eyeing him. His gestures were not very sensible.

Kakashi looked around at him and Naruto froze, nearly toppling over. Kakashi’s fingers tightened in Sakura’s dress and he tensed, nose twitching and chest rising as he drew in several deep breaths.

“Naruto-kun isn’t pack but he’s a good friend.” Sakura said before Kakashi could express distrust or alarm. “And he’s going to help us look for bunnies, aren’t you, Naruto-kun?”

“Sure!” Naruto said easily, eyes darting between Kakashi and Sakura. “Uh. . . What are we doing?”

Kakashi huffed and Sakura smothered a laugh. He shifted, pulling away, and Sakura leaned down to let him hop out of her arms. He bent, sniffing, balanced easily.

“We’re looking for bunnies.” Sakura said with a sly smile. “Though there might be fieldmice out here, or some interesting birds. . .”

“Snakes.” Kakashi observed, then _lunged_ , and Sakura startled, moving quickly after him. He opened his hand and showed her a grasshopper. It wriggled, straightening its legs, and Kakashi laughed, fingers twitching.

“Good job.” Sakura told him, then tapped the back end of the grasshopper, which leapt away immediately, back into the grass. “Not good for eating, though.”

“No. Just fun.” Kakashi agreed, nodding solemnly. “No chasing snakes though.”

“Of course not.” Sakura promised with equal solemnity, thinking of Orochimaru behind them. Kakashi turned away, taking a few steps into the tall grass. Sakura kept up with him, eyes fixed on his bright hair and dark clothes.

“Why are we looking for bunnies?” Naruto asked, trailing along in their wake.

Kakashi paused, turning around, tugging his mask down. Sakura’s eyes widened. “ _Hunting._ ” Kakashi said, in what was possibly the most judgementally dubious tone Sakura had ever heard, let alone from someone Kakashi’s . . . current age.

“Hunting? But what-”

“Hush.” Sakura urged quietly. “Hunting needs quiet.”

Kakashi paused, cocking his head. He looked up at Sakura. “Are _you_. . .”

Sakura smiled. “We’ll follow your nose, Kashi-kun.” she told him, tapping his nose lightly with one finger. He wrinkled it, smiling just wide enough to show one long, sharp fang as he looked away.

Kakashi trotted off, busily occupied by searching out anything interesting in the grasses, and Sakura paused just long enough to glance back - Orochimaru and Jiraiya were out of earshot, and one look at them made Sakura very glad it was so, their animosity clear even from this distance - then headed after him on silent feet.

It only took a few minutes to realise Naruto was . . . not so quiet. Sakura sighed. “Didn’t you learn how to hunt with Jiraiya-san? Or how to be _quiet_ in the wild?”

“First lesson is most important; have to know how to sneak.” Kakashi said sagely, and Sakura nodded, patting his head absently. She was surprised when Kakashi leaned into her side, head butting against her hip, and she stroked his hair gently as she looked down at him. “Dad says most people aren’t so good at it as we are. Mama is the best though.”

Sakura shuddered, remembering facing Orochimaru in Shi no Mori. She had little doubt that was true, even looking back at the encounter now with a more experienced eye.

“I’m sure you’re a very good hunter.” Sakura said, and Kakashi’s little grin was half-hidden against her hip.

Naruto gasped, staring at Kakashi’s face, and Sakura reached out with one hand, prodding him pointedly. Though her caution appeared to be unnecessary, as he bit back whatever he had been about to say half-formed.

Kakashi tensed suddenly, nose twitching as he took quick, shallow breaths. Sakura gave him a gently encouraging nudge and murmured a suggestion to Naruto as he began to move as well. She knew Naruto _could_ sneak, when he put his mind to it, surely it wasn’t so much more difficult to manage here, even if the grass did complicate things.

Sakura restrained herself from crooning when Kakashi _sighed_ and circled back, poking at Naruto and impatiently telling him what to do. Naruto blinked, crouching down, but he listened indulgently. The instructive process was rather less effective for actually catching any sort of prey, but Kakashi was nicely occupied and slowly growing less wary of Naruto, and their purpose was less to actually hunt down dinner and more to keep Kakashi distracted in any case.

Sakura kept an eye on Orochimaru and Jiraiya as they moved through the field, catching Orochimaru looking their way a few times. When they approached the treeline at one side of the field, Sakura gently directed Kakashi back the other way, and as they proceeded into a half-hidden gully low at the other side she called him quickly back again. Back to where Orochimaru could at least catch glimpses of them, because Sakura suspected if Kakashi were to be fully out of his sight he would come after them, Jiraiya or no Jiraiya.

Sakura had less than no desire to be in Jiraiya’s place taking his temper.

“Sakura-nee-chan!” Kakashi called, and Sakura darted through the few paces of thick grass between them, then paused. Kakashi grinned at her, and she could almost picture him with a fluffy, wagging tail and perked ears as he showed her a tawny brown rabbit, blood smeared across his cheek and one hand.

“Good job!” Sakura praised, and Kakashi grinned wider, twitching a little. Sakura reached out, slow enough to easily show her movements and give him time to react, and Kakashi tilted his head into her touch. She cupped his cheek gently and looked back where they had left Orochimaru and Jiraiya; they were still arguing. “Do you want to try for another before we go show your Mama?” she asked as Naruto caught up with them from another direction.

“There’s five of us.” Kakashi observed, frowning thoughtfully, and Sakura hummed, crouching a little closer. “We should. Is it all right?”

Sakura looked back again. “I think your Mama and Jiraiya-san are still . . . talking, yes.”

Kakashi moved closer, and Sakura opened her arms invitingly. He clambered up and Sakura rose, letting him look.

“Mama’s angry.” Kakashi observed softly.

“I think so.” Sakura said, clearing her throat.

“ _That’s_ a bit more than angry.” Naruto said, and Sakura looked at him, huffing.

“Mama gets angry at Oji-gama all the time.” Kakashi said with a shrug. “Did you catch anything?” he asked Naruto, and he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi shook his head, making a huffy little noise, and Sakura stifled a laugh. “Let’s go then!”

Kakashi scrambled his way down and Sakura let him go with another ruffle of his fluffy hair. She was curious what there was to know about the fuinjutsu, and she was . . . _worried_ about her sensei, but even so she was quite glad, she thought, to _not_ be part of the discussion about it just now.

Hopefully there would be something helpful worked out when they went back . . . once tempers had calmed. Sakura kept her focus on Kakashi for now, by turns finding it impossibly difficult and all too easy to keep in mind that this little boy was the same person as her sensei.


End file.
